prophecies come true: good against Voldemort
by light goddess1493
Summary: Marauders and Co. are sorcerers and sorceresses. STORY ON PAUSE. complete writer's block. For more detail, look at the most recent update of it. KAY.
1. The princes

chapter 1: The prince

Prince Sirius Edward Black was unlike most princes. Here are ten reasons why he is unlike other princes.

1. He never behaves good.

2. He has shoulder length black hair, and shadowy blue eyes.

3. He is nice to the castle help.

4. He refuses to call the castle help servants.

5. He never listens to his mother.

6. His father is dead.

7. His mom killed his father.

8. He is friends with only one prince.

9. He is eleven years old.

10. He is a wizard

Let's watch how that happened. Shall we? next chappy of course.

!$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&)()()()()()()()(

A/N: sorry, I forgot my disclaimer, but you guys pretty much know how it goes. R&R please. The next chapter shall be up very very very soon!


	2. truth, prophecies, curses, and lies

Chapter 2: Truths, prophecies, Curses, and, lies.

Disclaimer, well , you know what I don't own.

Sirius was pacing his room. So far, he had been up for seven hours and no one had realized it was his birthday. He checked his clock, it read 1:00 PM.

'_Oh great. My own family doesn't even remember my birthday. You know what, I'm going over to James's place. Screw my mom, she could go to hell for all I care._

He went and got his horse nightshade, and rode to Jame's place..

Unfortunately, poor Sirius didn't know that that is exactly where she was. Now, and forever.

wee

wee

James Potter was a prince in a nearby castle.His sister was princess obviously. He had jet-black hair and chocolate brown eyes. His family, and the Blacks had joint ruling power over England. It was given to them after the king was murdered. Everyone knew it was the queen, but no one could prove it. He heard a loud knock on the front door. '_I wonder who that could be. Maybe it's Sirius. Nah, couldn't be, his family would be keeping him home on his birthday. This is his eleventh, maybe he'll be a wizard too.' _ (a/n:James had gotten his letter earlier in the year)The knock was heard again, and it snapped him out of his reverie before he could think farther.

"I'M COMING, WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU NEED TO BE PATIENT!" He yelled. He got to the door, and opened it. Then his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Well that's no way to treat the birthday boy, is it?" Asked a smirking Sirius.

"You dog! Why aren't you at home?" Asked a excited James.

"Because, Iv'e been awake for seven hours, and no one had come to even say good morning, let alone happy birthday," Sirius said quietly.

"Dude, Sirius, what if your mom isn't able to come up and say happy birthday, or good morning."

"James, I never thought of that. Write a note to your parents telling them where you've gone, get your horse, and let's go,"

"How are you going to get there?"

''I rode my horse."

"Oh, ok." They took Nightshade, and Blizzard(James's white horse) and rode to Black Mansion. They pushed open the doors, and ran to the master bedroom. Sirius cried out at what he saw. His mother was laying in the room, her body by the bed, her head on the mantle.

"MOM!" Sirius yelled, "NO, NO, NO, NO, IT'S NOT REAL, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"CALM DOWN SIRIUS, DAMMIT, LISTEN TO ME!" Screamed James.

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME! I DID THIS!" Sirius yelled.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"Before I left, I wished my mom would go to hell."

"Sirius, she looks like she's been dead since last night." He looked, and sure enough, she did.

"Dude, how did you know?" Sirius inquired.

"Because, Sirius, my tutor teaches me stuff like this, and how to recognize poison and its symptoms." James stated.

"Well, does she look like she's been poisoned?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Yes, she does. It looks like she was given the poison, then someone took off her head as an attempt to cover up the fact that she had been poisoned." James said.

"Well, what kind of poison is it?" Sirius wondered.

"Sirius, I know what kind of poison it is, but you're not going to like it." James said slowly.

"Tell me, I can take it." Sirius spoke with a 'Don't even try to defy me' tone.

"Ok, this poison is known as _auraconfluctaslice. _That is a little known poison. Aoraconfluctaslice is a poison that you can take only if you want to. It gives you ten minutes to do something while you are slowly being drained of life. When you are ready, a blade comes out of thin air and slices your head off. Before it does that, you get to decide where your head lands." James stated, "Creepy, huh. So wh-" he stopped at the look on Sirius's face. He had a piece of paper in his hand. "Dude, what's that?" James asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Sirius said. He took the note from Sirius. It was tear-stained and had shaky handwriting at the very end, and there was blood on it.

"_ My dearest son,_

_I know that by the time you are reading this, you will have figured out thanks to James, I'm sure, that I poisoned myself. What I'm positive he hasn't told you, is that that particular poison is a magical poison. Son, you are a wizard. I myself was a halfblood. Your father was a pureblood. I am sorry it had to come to this, but this kingdom was in danger from an evil so great, that resided in my body. A prophetic witch predicted that on the day of your eleventh birthday, an evil more powerful than anyone had ever seen would be unleashed from my body and soul. That evil was a sorcerer named Carneege Vorcrum. He was imprisoned in my soul from a past life. Now, my darling, even though the prophecy said, 'Evil who resides in royalty's soul, dead by heirs eleventh birthday, shall ne'r be whole' Before I was completely ready for the thing to slice me_

_I saw him. Once more he walks the earth. My wish is for you to go to the Potters, if they so choose to allow that. Now, this part, you must pay very close attention to_

_this part. As I am a seer, this is a prophecy about you, and whomever you come across in you days at Hogwarts._

_'This next twelve years shall challenge all_

_They shall lead to good or evil downfall_

_We'r it be stag and flower, or stars that glimmer _

_There doings bring evils flame to a simmer_

_Werewolf and cat, shall bring down low_

_A friend turned traitor by a foe_

_Rat and gem shall conspire_

_Their eyes burning with hatred's fire_

_Only an act of misconception_

_Could lead them in evil's direction_

_Shattered bones and wounds will heal_

_But the pain of losing friend is real_

_You will learn to trust your heart_

_Follow it or from friends you part._

_Your peaceful mind and warring soul_

_Make the lives of people whole_

_Bringing down the Evil Inside_

_Is your true destiny_

_From that, you can never hide._

_So son, please do not reject your destiny, for if you do, it will follow you, and eventually kill you. If you ever need to talk to me once your at Hogwarts then go to Headmaster Dumbledore. I am terribly sorry things had to happen this way, but that is the way life is, it can take something from you as quick as a snap of your fingers._

_Son, no, Sirius, I just want you to know three things. 1: I love you more than life itself 2: I never killed your father. 3: It was Parin Pettigrew. Sirius, Parin's son, Peter, will be in your year at Hogwarts. Please be kind to him. I must go now. The blade has materialized. Sirius, you must know that I will always love you, and you have a li- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"James, why did it cut off?" Sirius asked.

"That maust have been when, well you know the ,..." James trailed off, gazing open mouthed at the letter. "Sirius look!" James yelled.

_Sorry I didn't finish my letter. Sirius, you have a baby sister named Summer Marie Black. She currently lives with the Potter's, working as the head servant. Though they have no idea who she is, or why I told them to not make her do any work, or to give her princess chambers. Oh, she is the same age as you. You need no description, because you will know her when you see her. Oh, look under my head, your Hogwarts letter is there. Goodbye for now my son._

_Love always,_

_Late Queen Arianda Black of England._

''It's weird when your mom signs with _Late_ Queen Arianda Black of England now," James said with a shudder.

"Oh, shutup and let's open my Hogwarts letter."

"Ok."

Hogwarts School

_of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

_Dear Prince Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. However, upon further observation, we have noticed that you and five other people are socerers and sorceresses. I will name these people. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Star Orion, Summer Black, and, Calli Potter. These five others shall be joining you in a special class every Sunday evening to hone your skills, and powers. I will be teaching you them. Yes, I too am a sorcer-person. We will discuss more at Hogwarts. Enclosed is your ticket, time of departure, time of arrival, and a new feature, your own custom sorting hat. I sent you James's as well. Yes, I was friends with you mother, and is friends with his parents, so they knew he would read your Hogwarts letter, so I killed two birds with one stone._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress._

"This is so cool, we're sorcerers!" They shouted in unison.

"Come on Sirius grab a two week bag, and let's go home." James said.

'_Home... The word had never sounded so good._

_111111111111111111111112222222222222222222222333333333333333344444444444444444445555555555555555666666666666666667777777777777888888888899999_

A/N: Well, how about it for a second chapter. Remeber, I do accept flames. Oh and I do my chapters two at a time, just so you know. I'm also having trouble loading the third chapter for my other story. So, those of you reading it, don't lose hope! I accept critism. and flames.


	3. reunited at last

A/N: Told you I'd have a chapter three on this story. and a chapter four and so on. Just so you know, this is not a chapter with which you'll cry for. Calli's name is really Calico, but everyone calls her Calli.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything recognized as J.K. Rowlings work and the nintendo DS. Calli Potter, Star Orion, and Summer Black I do own.

Chapter 3: Sirius and Summer, united at last.

_five days later:_

"Hey Sirius, we're here!" Yelled James. They had finally made it to Potter Castle. Some stupid old lady sent them on a hunt for something.(a/n: Which will soon be a one-shot explaining what they did.)

"Awesome, I can't wait to sleep in an actual bed." Sirius said.

'_He thought about his sister a lot over these past few days. I wonder if they'll like each other. God, I hope so, Sirius has been through too much for that to happen.' _James thought.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Jamie, Siri, you're back." Yelled a ten year old girl with silky midnight black mid-back length hair, and dark green eyes. She came charging up to them.

"OH MY GOD!" Sirius and James yelled, "HELP!" They ran in to the castle and into the awaiting arms of King Arnon and Queen Felicia.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

"Why did Calli rush out to greet us like that?" James asked.

"She missed you, and through her dream, she was told to tell Sirius to come to the princess chambers for some strange reason. She wouldn't tell us why." King Potter explained.

"C'mon James let's go." With that, Sirius reached out snagged Calli, and they started off to the princess chambers. When they got there, Sirius froze. There was a girl his height, with a small body structure, sitting on a bed playing a Nintendo DS. She had very light, ice blue hair and purple eyes. She had the black cheekbone structure, high, and worthy of royalty. Sirius went in closer. "S-S-Summer?" He whispered. Her head whipped around.

"Who are-" She stopped, and studied his face very slowly, "Who the hell are you? Why do you look like me?" She demanded.

"I am Prince Sirius Edward Black, son of the late Queen Arianda Black of England. No need to ask who you are. You are are my sister. Princess Summer Marie Black, daughter of the Late Queen Arianda Black of England." Sirius stated proudly. Then he looked thoughtful." Hey Jamsie, do you think that because our mother wants your parents to adopt us, then we'd be their kids too."

"I don't know Siri, but I think your sister is a bit shocked." James said. Him and Sirius laughing at Summer's face.

"Ummm, Sirius, it's not so funny now." Calli yelled as they clapped their hands over their ears. Summer had started to scream, and she rose up in the air. She stopped as suddenly as she started. She tried to get down, she was down.

"Well, this is beyond weird." Summer muttered to herself. Then she turned around. She pointed to Sirius."Let me get this straight. I'm your sister? Also, what was that?"She asked lightly.

"Summer, that was part of your sorceress power," Said Professor McGonagall as she walked in with the King and Queen.

"Who are you?" The four children asked in harmony.

"I am Professor McGonagall." She said.

"OHHHHHH! I know who you are. You're the lady who is going to give us lessons at Hogwarts." Sirius said.

"Yes, and the last person who gets there letter is Ms. Black." With that she pulled out the letter and handed it to her. She scanned it quickly.

"Oh, Ok, now I get what's going on." She turned around, walked up to Sirius, and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug just as tightly and they both started crying.

"Awww, that is so sweet!" Calli exclaimed.

"Don't get any ideas Cal, they were separated for ten friggin years. What do you expect...No, Calico Anne Potter. Don't even...NOOOOOOOOO!" James screamed as Calli started to hug him. Sirius and Summer started laughing at James because he was flailng like an idiot, and screaming.

"Calico! Let go of your brother this instant, I'm getting a migraine." King Potter said

"OK dad." Calli said.

"Hey, let's go play Quidditch, sibling against siblings!" Yelled Summer.

"YEA!" The others yelled. They changed clothes and headed down to the quidditch pitch.

"Ok, Sirius, your keeper, I'm chaser. Our team name is the Black Bullets." Summer said.

"James, you're keeper, I'm chaser. Our team name is the Potter Pistles." Calli said at the same time. The girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Telepathy!" they then exclaimed. The four kids walked off in the afternoon sun, not a care in the world.

A/N(again): you people need to review! The only reason I haven't posted, is because, well, no one has been reviewing! I'll have the quidditch game in the next chappie!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A//N. **

**YEAH. I realize that this isn't allowed, and really, I don't care.**

_**I can't think of anything for this story, terribly sorry. **_

**I had completely forgot about it, as I'm working on a MILLION other ones.**

_**I think of them, write down what I thought of, then I don't update 'till I thought of something else.**_

**TERRIBLY SORRY.**

_**So, as of right now, this story is on **__**PAUSE.**_

**-Kristyn, "Kay."**


End file.
